Cupcake Shorts
by PoodlesandNoodles
Summary: It's really hard for Freddie and Sam to have any kind of sentimental moment. bittersweets


This is my first iCarly fanfic. Woo hoo! I wrote it because I was bored and Freddie and Sam are like one of my favorite TV pairings of all time. This is sort of an AU fic, or maybe it's a future fic. If that's the case let's pretend that it has now officially become canon that Freddie has feelings for both Sam and Carly. (I honestly believe the show is leaning towards some kind of love triangle thingy.) Anyway, there isn't much fluff to this story, I'm making it bitter sweet, because if you think about it, Sam and Freddie admitting to each other that they like each other or them even trying to have a real sentimental moment (and not just a kiss to get over with) is just down right absurd. It would require a lot from them, and I just wanted to experience writing just an awkward and weird moment between them.

AN: if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. just look over them i'm not perfect...guh

disclaimer: no own

* * *

_**Cupcake Shorts.**_

"You shouldn't eat your food so fast," Freddie warned Sam as she scarfed down the home made, chocolate-chip cupcake Carly had baked after their web show that night. The dark haired boy watched the blonde warily, suppressing the urge to grab her hand and make her eat the treat properly.

"Get out of my sauce." Sam talked while chewing. "Why are you walking me home anyway? I told you I could take care of myself."

Freddie sighed, pinching at the paper around the base of his snack. "I'm not doing it because I want to. I'm doing it because Carly asked me to." He gave Sam a side glance. "Besides, it's not you I'm looking out for; it's the people on your street who I'm trying to protect." The yellow haired girl frowned as Freddie continued. "According to your neighborhood watch committee, you're notorious for punching innocent pedestrians in the face."

"I'm sorry, but I like having elbow room!" Sam snapped. She grabbed her hair and tossed it behind her shoulders. "It's not my fault people are selfish and like to hog the sidewalk."

Freddie shook his head annoyed. "Honestly Sam, if you don't stop being a hoodlum you really are going to wind up in some kind of detention center, and if that happens, iCarly will not be able to go on."

Sam scoffed. "Oh shut up Benson, and pull your granny panties out of your butt crack will ya! You're talking a bunch of nonsense."

"I do not wear granny panties," Freddie muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"Sure you don't," the blonde replied sarcastically. "Anyway, ever since I knocked out that freaky, pedophile dude who lives two houses down from the park, the _**neighborhood watch committee," **_Sam used her hands to make air quotations, "has been bitter because there hasn't been any suspicious activity on our block."

Freddie took a bite out of his cupcake. "And you expect me to believe that?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yah," she stated simply.

"You're neighborhood doesn't even have a park," he argued. Crumbs sprinkled out of his mouth and Sam watched them fall to the ground.

"Actually it does, and I'll show you." Sam took off and Freddie groaned before he chased after her. He held his cupcake in both hands, as they ran down a street and through an alley. It became more apparent to Freddie, as they got closer to the park, that Sam did in fact live in a more rundown part of Seattle. The houses didn't look too friendly, and some of the people, who were lingering out on the roads, seemed dangerous. Maybe Sam punching some dudes around wasn't such a big deal after all. At this point it was obvious she was practicing self defense.

"Lookey here Freddump!" Sam cheered as she ran up to a large fence. It made a 'chinging' sound when she grabbed it with her hands. "Is that or is that not a park?" she asked with a condescending grin gracing her lips.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Ok, you proved your point. Can we walk to your house now. It's getting late, and I'd rather not be on this side of town when it gets dark outside."

"Oh, but that's when the fun begins," Sam jested; although there was a ring of truth that laced the girls voice, and the thought made Freddie uneasy.

"Quit being a baby," Sam taunted then climbed over the fence with all the grace of a street gang member.

Freddie stared at the fence and contemplated whether or not he would follow the girl's actions, but he thought it smarter to just walk around to the entrance. He would fail if he actually tried to jump over it, and Sam would never let him live it down. He walked to the gate door and pushed it open. The park looked fairly nice, there was a slide and a jungle gym, but it needed a few renovations. The sand box was really just a sand pile, and the rocking horses were practically torn from their springs.

"It's nothing grand." Freddie heard Sam speak. He turned his head and spotted the girl on the swing set.

"I can See." Freddie replied. He took a few steps forward then stopped and stared at the empty swing next to Sam. Freddie took a small bite of his cupcake then grabbed the swing and sat in it. For a while they both swung back in forth in opposite directions until gravity caused them to swing in unison. Sam noticed and immediately grew frustrated. She stopped pushing off with her feet. The swing immediately fell out of motion with Freddie's. "You might be better then ok," Sam spoke once she was completely still.

Freddie slammed his feet into the dirt, causing him to jolt to a stop. He gripped the chains of the swing until his knuckles hurt then turned his head and stared at Sam. What the heck did she mean by 'you might be better then ok' Who might be better than ok? He might be better than ok? What even comes after ok? Good? Alright? Decent? Freddie's gaze didn't falter until a gust of wind made him blink once or twice. "What are you talking about Sam?" he finally asked. Sam sighed while twisting the tip of her shoe into a patch of grass. She smirked, but Freddie sensed a lack of confidence behind the expression.

"I don't know?" she answered honestly.

Freddie nibbled on the last half of his cupcake then shook his head. "You do know," he stated, shifting himself from side to side.

"How do you know that I know?" the blonde replied while watching Freddie take small bites of his snack.

"Because your always sure of yourself." the dark haired geek answered. "You're mind is always made up because you're the type who goes after what they want."

A small burp slipped between Sam's lips, as a small palpitation caused her heart and diaphragm to swell. She was tempted to lay her hand across her chest, but she fisted her jean pocket instead.

"Are you ok?" Freddie glanced at Sam curiously.

"You don't know what I want?" Sam tried to mumble to herself.

The nerd cocked his eyebrow then leaned to his right until his ear was floating directly in front of the girl's mouth. "I didn't catch that." He said, even though he had in fact heard her. The blonde immediately gave him a wet Willy. "Truck off Benson." she sneered as she jumped off the swing set. Her legs carried her past the jungle gym, but she stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She twisted around slowly and met Freddie's eyes. They looked at each other in awkward silence.

"Fudge balls."

"Fudge balls?" Benson asked completely confused.

"Yeah."

"What about them?"

"You're eyes remind me of chocolate fudge balls, cuz there all big and brown and stuff." Sam answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you want to eat my eyes."

"Maybe, if you don't scream while I pluck them out."

Freddie tried not to snicker, but he failed. "H- how romantic." he said while grinning amusedly. He lifted the remains of his cupcake to his lips. Sam quickly shoved the treat into Freddie's nose making sure to smear the icing all over his lips and his chin.

"How's that for romance?" the yellow headed girl smirked.

Freddie wanted to blink, but his eyes were stuck statically in slits. Was he really having trouble choosing between Carly and this…. this lemon headed demon. What was it about Sam that was so special? She was mean, inconsiderate, a slob, greedy, way too competitive, violent, and not to mention manipulative. She was everything Freddie had grown up believing he didn't want, yet something seemed to draw him to this blasted girl, and like it or not, Freddie really wanted Sam to prove herself to him. Because somewhere in his heart (that he claimed to belong to Carly Shay) there was a part reserved for Sam and all her attitude.

"You think you're so clever!" Freddie said while throwing his hands around Sam's head. He pulled the girl closer to him then shoved his face into hers smudging the chocolate cupcake all over her nose and her lips and the side of her face. When he finally pulled away, Sam's mouth gaped open then slapped shut. "If that wasn't the sloppiest thing I've ever experienced in my life…..." the girl complained while scrapping icing off of her cheek. "Good lord Freddie if your gonna kiss somebody you should probably be more neat about it."

"Could we really call that a kiss?" Freddie said licking leftover cupcake off of his top lip.

Sam scratched her arm then looked at Freddie with a glossy film over her eyes. "I'm too tired to make you pay for this mess you've made on my face, but believe me when I say I'm gonna whomp you tomorrow."

"Whatever Puckett." Freddie replied then just looked at Sam until she awkwardly turned and walked out of the park.

"It's whatever." he repeated again then slowly followed after her, because it was dark, and he really didn't feel like getting shanked.

* * *

Read review. I'll probably come out with some more works later for this fandom after I finish some other works of mine! Woo hoo go seddie_!_


End file.
